From patent application EP 0 340 639 an assembly system for subassemblies has become known. By means of belts, a central drive drives receptacles that carry subassemblies and move the subassemblies from workstation to workstation. The receptacles are provided with a coding that can be scanned by means of a sensor. For the purpose of positioning a receptacle, the sensor signal is fed to the control of the drive. The sensor signals of the other receptacles are used to ascertain the position of the receptacles within the assembly system. It is here that the present invention sets out to provide a remedy. The present invention solves the problem of creating a device and a method that makes a precise transfer of workpieces possible.